dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Stephanie Young
|birthplace = Kentucky, U.S. |family = David Brehm (spouse) |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actress Singer |areas_active = Dallas |active = 2004-present |status = Active }}Stephanie Young (born April 3, 1973 in Kentucky, USA) is an American voice actress working for FUNimation Entertainment. She's also a Jazz singer and the vocalist of her husband's band 'The Brehm's'. She is best known as the voice of Nico Robin in One Piece, Lizbell in Casshern Sins, Clare in Claymore and Olivier Mira Armstrong in Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. Career Young graduated from Baylor University with a degree in theatre performance and was nominated twice for the Dallas Theatre League's Leon Rabin Award. She has also appeared in various TV and Film projects, including the Lifetime film and web series Inspector Mom. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (1992-present) - Nanako Ōhara, Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Yu Yu Hakusho'' (1992-1995) - Ryohi (Blu-Ray Remaster) *''B't X'' (1996) - Karen (Original Dub) *''Case Closed'' (1996-present) - Liz Faulkner, Additional Voices *''Kodocha'' (1996-1998) - Ayami (ep. 32), Mrs. Tomita (ep. 34), Additional Voices *''Initial D: First Stage'' (1998) - Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Nico Robin, Nico Olvia (FUNimation Dub) *''Burst Angel'' (2004) - Sam's Wife (ep. 14), Additional Voices *''Samurai 7'' (2004) - Shika *''Basilisk'' (2005) - Kagerō *''Hell Girl'' (2005-2006) - Aki Abe (ep. 20) *''Mushi-Shi'' (2005-2006) - Kinu (ep. 4), Yahagi (ep. 24), Additional Voices *''Solty Rei'' (2005-2006) - Miranda Maverick *''Speed Grapher'' (2005) - Kokubunji (ep. 1) *''Trinity Blood'' (2005) - Mireille (ep. 2) *''Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE'' (2005-2006) - Oruha, Female Vocal (eps. 38-39) *''Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple'' (2006-2007) - Kaname Kugatachi "Freya" *''Ouran High School Host Club'' (2006) - Benio Amakusa *''xxxHOLiC'' (2006) - Additional Voices *''Black Butler'' (2008-2009) - Additional Voices *''Rosario + Vampire Capu2'' (2008) - Ageha Kurono *''Soul Eater'' (2008-2009) - Arachne Gorgon *''Fairy Tail'' (2009-present) - Pisces White, Karen Lilica (ep. 32), Grandmother (ep. 93), Edolas Citizen (ep. 94) *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (2009-2010) - Olivier Mira Armstrong *''Dance in the Vampire Bund'' (2010) - Hysterica *''The Future Diary'' (2011-2012) - Mother (ep. 18) *''Gosick'' (2011) - Ginger Pie *''Kamisama Kiss'' (2012-2015) - Additional Voices *''Lupin the 3rd: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine'' (2012) - Cicciolina *''Robotics;Notes'' (2012-2013) - Tamaki *''Attack on Titan'' (2013-present) - Caven, Additional Voices *''The Heroic Legend of Arslan'' (2015) - Tahamenay *''The Heroic Legend of Arslan: Dust Storm Dance'' (2016) - Tahamenay *''My Hero Academia'' (2016-present) - Nana Shimura, Additional Voices *''Black Clover'' (2017-present) - Vanessa Enoteca (ep. 83) *''DARLING in the FRANXX'' (2018) - Karina Milsa (ep. 19) *''Pop Team Epic'' (2018) - Pipimi (ep. 7a) OVAs & Specials *''One Piece 3D2Y: Overcoming Ace's Death! Luffy's Pledge to His Friends'' (2014) - Nico Robin *''One Piece: Adventure of Nebulandia'' (2015) - Nico Robin *''One Piece: Episode of Sabo'' (2015) - Nico Robin *''One Piece: Heart of Gold'' (2016) - Nico Robin, Additional Voices *''One Piece: Episode of Skypiea'' (2018) - Nico Robin Anime Films *''Case Closed: Captured in Her Eyes'' (2000) - Tamia Jinno *''Case Closed: The Phantom of Baker Street'' (2002) - American Newscaster, Minako's Mother *''Evangelion 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone'' (2007) - Yui Ikari *''One Piece: The Desert Princess & the Pirates: Adventures in Alabasta'' (2007) - Nico Robin *''Evangelion 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance'' (2009) - Yui Ikari *''One Piece Film: Strong World'' (2009) - Nico Robin *''Summer Wars'' (2009) - OZ Announcer *''One Piece Film: Z'' (2012) - Nico Robin *''One Piece Film: Gold'' (2016) - Nico Robin *''One Piece: Stampede'' (2019) - Nico Robin Music *Dragon Ball GT (Vocals; I'm Not Alone) *One Piece (Vocals; That's a Fact! - Ending 4 / Vocals; Moon & Sun - Ending 12) External Links *Stephanie Young at the Internet Movie Database *Stephanie Young at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Dallas-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation Category:Voice Actors for Sound Cadence Studios